


劝英雄·莫回首（番外）

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [12]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 卧底归来 不可思异
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster
Summary: 我为什么没能早点遇到你，没有早点救你脱离苦海。





	劝英雄·莫回首（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 我为什么没能早点遇到你，没有早点救你脱离苦海。

纹身店里走出一个青年，看起来跟威廉差不多大的岁数。打量了一眼门口站着的秦越，小声嘟囔了句什么，拉上门走了。  
也对，哪有那么容易，这么容易找到，他也不会走了。秦越轻叹一口气，拉开纹身店的门走了进去。  
“纹身吗？诶，你...你不是威廉哥身边的...你没被抓？”  
秦越愣了一下，才想起来以前好像见过纹身店的年轻人，连忙解释道：“我命大，跑掉了。你知道威廉哥怎么样了吗？”  
年轻人摇摇头，“听说韩九爷被抓的时候，警察也没找到威廉哥。”说起威廉，年轻人声音有些颤抖，“不知道威廉哥怎么得罪了九爷，被折磨惨了。恐怕...凶多吉少。”年轻人似乎又想到自己那天满手鲜血，“是我害了威廉哥...我不该给他纹身...”  
看来外面的人都不知道威廉被救了。听年轻人说威廉被折磨的事，秦越又想起视频里的威廉，如鲠在喉。“要是有威廉哥的消息记得联系我。”  
除了这家纹身店，秦越甚至不知道应该去哪找威廉。和威廉“在一起”的那段时间，秦越从来都不是一个合格的情人，哪怕是假装关心都没有过，更别说知道威廉喜欢吃什么喜欢去哪儿了。  
感情这种东西，说不出真假，或许某天秦越已经喜欢上了威廉，只是碍于他毒贩的身份过不去心里的坎。现在秦越实在分不清自己对威廉是愧疚还是喜欢，只知道要把他找回，找回来...  
找了一个多月，秦越实在是没有办法，才想起郗队。郗一言是威廉的上线，自然有办法知道威廉的行踪。但想到威廉为了秦越吃了那么多苦头，郗队实在不想让秦越找到威廉，考虑到威廉现在的状态，或许秦越能帮他走出来。反反复复交代了几遍，郗队才把威廉的地址交给秦越。  
离警局不算远的一处居民区，站在楼下往上数，威廉住的那间房间拉着窗帘。秦越握着写着地址的纸条，走进电梯，看着屏幕上跳动的数字，直到数字跳到7，电梯打开了。站在门外，秦越的心脏剧烈地跳着，心跳声在耳边放大，震动着耳膜。手指颤抖着去按门铃，可指尖刚碰到按钮就触电似的缩了回来。  
犹豫了一会儿，终于按下了门铃。按了四五次，房间里才传出声音，又等了几分钟终于听到门把转动的声音。门打开一个缝隙，毛茸茸的脑袋探了出来，那人眼神迷离头发蓬乱。  
二月的洪川冷的入骨，房间里的那个人只穿了珊瑚绒的睡衣。房间里很暗，冷风似从门缝里往外吹的，把那人的脸颊吹得通红。  
“威廉...”秦越哑着嗓子唤着威廉的名字。  
威廉看门看见秦越着实有些手足无措，他没想到秦越能找到他。握着门把的手青筋凸起指尖发白，不知道是该请人进来还是将人拒之门外。  
在这人面前，自己所有的坚持似乎都会在一瞬间泄了气，威廉小声说着，“进来吧。”  
打开门让秦越进来，伸手打开客厅的灯。秦越跟着进来，房间和外面一样冷，这四面墙壁竟起不到挡风的作用。关上门看着威廉的背影，身形比出院前更加单薄。拽住威廉的衣袖，将人带进自己怀里，手掌触碰到的皮肤全是冰冷的，如同凉透了的尸体一般。  
突如其来的拥抱让威廉僵直了身体，怔怔地站在原地不知所措。秦越呼出的热气喷洒在威廉脖颈间，冰凉的皮肤被烧的通红。  
没等威廉说话，秦越先开口说：“我找了你好久。为什么要走？我们不是恋人吗？”  
恋人这两个字从秦越嘴里说出来，深深刺痛着威廉的心。“逢场作戏，秦警官不用太当真。”挣不开秦越的桎梏，威廉平静的说：“放手。”  
威廉浑身冰凉，就像那付错的真心一般，感觉不到痛，也感觉不到冷。哀莫大于心死，在吊脚楼放走秦越那天，威廉就已经死心了。  
“那时候是执行任务，我不知道你的身份，现在任务已经结束了，能不能给我一次机会？让我补偿你。”秦越没有放手，反而把威廉抱得更紧，生怕威廉又离开。  
“秦警官，在医院你补偿的已经够多了，足够了。你是人，我是鬼，我们本来就不是一个世界的人，以前是我想得太多，希望秦警官别太在意。”推开秦越，威廉面对秦越，脸上没有任何情绪的说：“没有别的事，就请秦警官离开吧。”  
“天凉了，多穿点衣服。别光着脚，会生病的。”  
“多谢秦警官关心。”  
威廉推着秦越把人关在门外，砰的一声，一扇门似乎隔开了两个世界。  
秦越站在门外敲门，始终没有人回应，可他还是不死心的在门口叫着威廉的名字。“威廉，我不会放手的。”  
威廉伸手关上灯，房间里重归黑暗，听着秦越的声音。威廉靠着门一点点将身子往下滑，抱着膝盖倚在门边。没了秦越的怀抱，威廉第一次感到冷，太冷了。透过门缝吹进来的风透过衣服刮着威廉的皮肤，顺着毛孔往骨子里钻。眼泪止不住的滴在衣服上，被空气带走了温度粘在身上，寒意又重了几分。  
摸着黑走进厨房，接了一杯热水，不知不觉间热水溢了出来，烫到威廉的手指，杯子掉在地上碎成两半。懒得清理，威廉重新拿了个杯子，接了半杯凉水。碎片似乎划伤了脚心，每一步都走的锥心刺骨。走到客厅塞了一把药在嘴里就着凉水咽下去，算是应付过一顿饭。将身子蜷缩在沙发里，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
秦越在门口站了十几分钟才离开。好不容易细心了一次的秦越发现，威廉瘦了，隔着厚重的棉衣抱着威廉都有些硌人。脸色差了很多，黑眼圈格外明显，散下来的头发遮不住眼底的疲惫。原来一直叱咤风云的威廉哥，也会有这么脆弱的一面。习惯了威廉的殷勤，现在的冷漠竟让秦越无比慌乱。或许是曾经威廉一句句的喜欢让秦越有恃无恐，就连威廉离开后他也觉得威廉一定会回来，可现在他终于慌了，那个连昏迷都叫着自己名字的人亲手把自己推开。  
梦里。威廉看见自己被绑在桌子上，有人一刀刀割开自己的后背，血流个不停。周围的人冷眼旁观，甚至讥笑着，怎样呼救都没有人理会。眼泪止不住的从眼眶涌出，嘴里小声喊着疼，喊着秦越的名字。背后被割的血肉模糊，那人扒掉他身上唯一的衣物，手里握着沾满血的刀，从后面侵犯着他的身体，黏稠的血从股间往下流。威廉浑身颤抖，用尽全力回头去看，看到的却是秦越的脸，那张脸上还带着狰狞的笑容。  
从噩梦中惊醒，冷汗湿透了衣服，威廉抱着抱枕拼命往角落里挤，只有在黑暗中勉强才能获得一丝安全感。从出院的第一个晚上开始，威廉便一直在做噩梦。不是梦到自己被韩九爷折磨时候的场景，就是梦到秦越勒着他的脖子侵犯他，一边笑一边说着去死吧。他想去解释，张开嘴却发不出声音。  
黑暗中没人能看见他虚弱疲惫的样子，就连他自己也不要看到自己那不堪的模样，不用看到两臂的纹身，不用看见那越过肩头的狰狞而艳红的疤痕，不用去想自己究竟是人还是鬼。  
秦越下了楼，回头望着那依旧拉着窗帘的窗子，透不进一丝阳光，就像威廉已经容不下他一般。明明就是两只刺猬却偏要相互取暖，最后是伤了自己也伤了别人。  
痛吗？痛。既然痛，为什么还不放手？  
秦越第二次来，威廉躲在房间里不去理会。敲了有半个钟头也没有反应，可秦越不死心干脆坐在门口等。邻居看着秦越不像什么好人，在房间里就报了警。最后还是郗队帮他给邻居解释的，顺便叫开了威廉的家门。  
在郗队面前，威廉不好撵秦越走，只好让人进了房间。秦越带了吃的过来，问了厨房在哪，刚进厨房却看到地上摔碎的玻璃杯，旁边还有干涸的血迹。  
郗队有事先离开了，只有威廉坐在沙发上数着手里的药发呆。秦越放下手里的东西回到客厅，打眼便瞧见了沙发上蹭到的血迹。急忙攥着威廉的手腕看究竟伤到哪儿了。  
秦越粗暴的动作弄疼了威廉，不好的回忆立刻涌入脑海，颤抖着声音喊道：“你干什么！”  
松开威廉，秦越才意识到自己太冲动了，“对不起，我在厨房看到了血迹，我只是想看看你哪里受伤了。”  
“脚。已经好了。”  
不过一晚的时间，伤口已经开始结痂，秦越找来急救箱帮威廉重新处理了一下伤口。进卧室抱来被子把威廉裹成了粽子，威廉身上没有一处是暖的，碰上去像是碰到冰块一样。打开暖气，房间里才勉强有一丝暖意。  
厨房堆了一堆泡面的盒子，冰箱里的蔬菜已经变黄变皱，也就一些火腿之类的保质期长的还能吃。威廉不会做饭，下泡面连鸡蛋都不会打，冰箱里的东西都是出院那天郗队在楼下超市随便买的。  
一个月，威廉连门都没有出去过，他不想见人，更不想见到秦越。可这个人偏偏还要挤破头的靠近他。  
威廉身上暖和了，被子就显得有些厚重，把被子重新扔回卧室，厨房里秦越已经做好了午饭。  
“随便做了点吃的，你尝尝味道。”不知道你喜欢吃什么，只能随便做了。像等待夸奖的孩子，秦越盯着威廉咽下一口菜。直到威廉说了味道不错，秦越把菜往威廉身边又推了推，“多吃点。”  
长袖的睡衣遮住了威廉胳膊上的纹身，手上没了夸张的饰品，头发散着，嘴里塞满了饭菜。看起来和秦越认识的那个威廉截然不同。  
临走前，秦越问威廉，“我可以抱抱你吗？”  
威廉摇了摇头，关上了门。  
之后的一个月，秦越每天都回来，可能敲了几次门威廉就会开门，也可能威廉一天都不会开门。有时候秦越会假装走了，然后蹲在角落里，等威廉小心翼翼的开了个门缝再一下夺开门。当然，每次这样做的下场就是威廉一天都不会开门。  
秦越不来的时候威廉是不会开灯也不会开暖气的，房间里阴森的像是鬼屋一般。前几次秦越来，吃完饭，说不了几句话就被威廉扔了出去。慢慢的威廉愿意和他坐在一起看电视，哪怕剧情枯燥无味。看着看着威廉就睡着了，头枕在他肩上，呼吸安稳。把威廉抱到卧室，仔细掖好被角，秦越才会离开。可他不知道，关上卧室门的那一刻威廉便睁开了眼，望着紧闭的房门出神。原来他也贪恋着那一丝温存。  
每天好吃好喝的供着，威廉比刚出院的时候胖了点。像往常一样把威廉抱到卧室，偷偷在他额头上落下一吻，却没发现转身后，泪水打湿了枕头。听到大门关上的声音，威廉爬起身，抹黑到厨房转了一圈，转身进了浴室。  
背对镜子脱下上衣，威廉扭头去看镜子里的自己。背上疤痕已经痊愈，火红的凤凰静静爬在白皙的皮肤上，那一轮红日上是抹不掉的四方会的标志。威廉无法忍受背上的纹身，更无法忍受四方会的标志，愈发厌恶自己的身体，威廉终于举起了手里的刀，刀尖抵在那轮红日上，咬着牙闭着眼，准备给自己做个了断。  
刀尖刺破皮肤，温热的的液体顺着脊背往下流。威廉瘫坐在地上，瞥见镜子里那四方会的标志被割的血肉模糊，望着那只凤凰，威廉恨不得将背上的皮肤全部割掉。黏稠的的血液将睡裤染成猩红，颤抖中，刀子被夺了下来，抬眼看见本应离开的秦越站在自己面前。  
秦越本来已经离开了，今天白天阳光明媚，可天一暗下来，这雨就跟着来了。走到楼下秦越才发现下雨了。趁威廉没注意，秦越偷偷配了威廉家的钥匙，但秦越一直没用过，今天实在事出有因，才折了回来。  
开开门却看见浴室亮了灯，以为威廉去洗澡，但没有听到水声。轻轻推开点门缝，看到的是威廉沾满血的双手握着刀折磨着自己的后背。立刻冲进浴室攥住威廉的双手，手上一用力，刀子掉落到地上发出清脆的响声。  
“威廉...你！”  
威廉望着秦越，红着眼睛对秦越说：“疼...”  
擦干威廉身上的血，抱着他进了卧室。反手割出的伤口并不算深，秦越仔细的帮威廉处理完伤口，手指顺着凤冠抚摸着凸起的疤痕。  
“别看...别看了...”温柔的触感让威廉觉得有些痒，秦越炙热的目光似要灼伤他的后背，灼伤威廉心底最不堪入目的地方。  
“对不起，如果我早点发现，你就不要受那么多苦了。”低头吻上威廉的后背。  
“别看...”威廉带着哭腔求秦越不要再看自己。  
秦越突然意识到，威廉一次次拒绝自己，都是因为背上的纹身。只要身上带着四方会的标志，他就永远不能当警察，也永远摆脱不了毒贩的身份。秦越对毒贩深恶痛绝，威廉也一样，在毒窝里呆了七年有余，没被同化已实属不易，可最后却要一辈子背着毒枭的印记，威廉不甘心。  
“威廉。”秦越小心翼翼地跨立在威廉身上，避免碰到刚包扎好的伤口，俯下身子，双手按着威廉的手背将手指挤进指缝间，十指相扣，秦越在威廉耳边认真地说：“对不起，不能早点救你逃离苦海。以后，我会陪着你，陪你去洗纹身，陪你想办法除掉那些让你觉得不舒服的印记。威廉，我爱你。”  
秦越一边诉说着爱意，一边用吻覆盖上威廉背后的纹身。威廉所有的不甘都因了那块标记，现在它已经被毁的面目全非。这七年里，哪有人对他说过爱。身边的那个人极尽温柔的说着爱意，威廉反倒哭的更凶了。  
互通心意，秦越更加死皮赖脸的，恨不得每天都呆在威廉身边，怕他又做出什么伤害自己的事情。秦越说到做到，威廉伤好了之后，带着威廉去洗了手臂上的纹身。结了的痂退掉之后双臂恢复了本来的颜色。  
柳树抽出新芽，恍然间已经过了谷雨。秦越连哄带骗的把威廉拽出了房间，打开窗帘，客厅终于迎来了一缕阳光，消散了满屋的阴沉。  
长夜漫漫，一切都结束了。透过月光，身边的秦越睡的安稳，可威廉却刚从噩梦中惊醒。  
从发现威廉会做噩梦开始，秦越每天晚上睡觉一直警醒着，生怕威廉有什么事。“怎么了？又做噩梦了？”  
威廉点点头，脸色惨白，顺着鬓角往下流汗。  
一把将威廉抱在怀里，轻抚着他的后背，“没事了，都过去了，有我在，不会有人再伤害你了。”  
指尖触碰到威廉冰凉的皮肤，后背上已经愈合的伤疤长出粉色的新肉，一道道交错织成凤凰的图案，秦越无法想象威廉是怎么受下来的。无法替威廉承担痛苦，他现在只想把威廉抱在怀里，尽力让他感到安全和温暖。  
秦越的拥抱确实让威廉感到心安，那么多年的不甘和痛苦都能在秦越怀里发泄出来。舔舐尽威廉眼角的泪水，双手顺着衣摆摸上威廉的腰肢。威廉条件反射似的推开秦越，不愿意让秦越碰他。实际上，威廉是被秦越做怕了，又不想让他看自己背后的纹身，拽着衣服说怕疼。  
“不会让你疼了，再也不会了。”吻上威廉的手背，舌头舔舐过指缝，用牙齿轻轻啃食着指节，吻过手心，威廉的防备已经卸下一半。  
耐心的帮威廉做着扩张，即便有些不适，却没了疼痛。咬着威廉的耳朵对他说：“疼就咬我，不要忍着。不会让你痛的。”  
秦越那夸张的性器抵上穴口，还是让威廉僵直了身体，梦里秦越那带血的阴笑依然让威廉心有余悸。闭上眼不去看秦越，紧紧抱着秦越的脖颈，顺着秦越的引导往下坐。  
“放松，我会轻点的。”  
窗帘是拉开的，威廉躺在床上瞥见窗外的月亮，皓洁如雪的银盘，周围坠着点点繁星。一条腿被秦越扛在肩头，卖力的在威廉身体里研磨。不再是折磨和泄欲，而是足以令两人共同沉沦的情事。身子早就化成了一滩春水，和喜欢的人做快乐的事自然舒服。  
可秦越突然换了个姿势，抱着威廉在怀里转了一圈，性器碾着那点折磨的人惊呼出声。被秦越压着腰翘起臀部，威廉游散许久的理智瞬间归了位。  
“不要...不要了...秦越！放开我...”  
之前每一次做爱，不，那称不上做爱，最多算是交媾，每一次秦越都是后入，粗暴的恨不得将威廉勒死在身下。如今，威廉自然不愿意用这个体位，哭喊着让秦越放手。  
安抚着威廉的情绪，低头亲吻着威廉的腰窝，紧绷的神经终于一丝丝松动。在亲吻下，两人一同达到高潮。  
威廉还是在哭，无论秦越怎样哄，威廉也不理他，就是哭。哭累了，威廉拽着秦越的衣领，窝在他怀里睡着了。宽大的浴袍从威廉肩头滑下，堆在腰间。  
月光下，两人依偎在一起，逆着光看见一只血色的凤凰涅槃重生。


End file.
